


say nighty-night and kiss me

by beamtime



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Somnophilia, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, accidental pillow princess mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamtime/pseuds/beamtime
Summary: "I did some research," Lucas announces a few days later over dinner. They're at Mark's apartment today, since Jeno decided to go down to his hometown for the weekend.Mark blinks. "Research?"Lucas nods. Mostly it had involved a panicked phone call to Ten and multiple promises of sworn secrecy before Ten had threatened to hang up in exasperation. "We need a sign.""A sign?" Mark repeats again, bewildered.





	say nighty-night and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> warnings/enticements: blow jobs, fingering, consensual somnophilia, rimming, anal sex.
> 
> title taken from the song [ "dream a little dream of me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8I5vDewcZo).

There are little hints before Lucas enters his apartment: the security guard's knowing smile, the empty mailbox. The crooked welcome mat, which Lucas straightens with his foot as he fumbles to punch in his door code too quickly.

It's dark inside, shades drawn tightly closed against the weakening sunlight and the lamps sputtering on in the street. Lucas shuts the door behind him, blocking out the light from the hallway, and then he's swallowed up in the quiet as well. His shoes clatter onto the floor when he manages to kick them off, too loud over the low hum of the heater. He pauses. The apartment seems frozen in silence for one crystalline moment, and then he hears a soft rustling sound coming from the bedroom.

Lucas drops his bag onto the floor and makes a beeline for the room, flicking on the hallway light along the way.

There's a lump moving on the far side of his bed, tucked under the thick duvet. Lucas strips off his jacket and belt as he sits down, leaning over to brush the back of his hand against Mark's cheek until Mark turns into his touch.

"Hi," Mark says, barely audible. His hair is messy, sticking up in every direction. Lucas wants to keep that image forever in his pocket, a charm against lonely days.

"Hi," Lucas replies, equally hushed. "I thought you were getting in tomorrow."

"Wanted to surprise you." Mark stretches out on the mattress, kicking off the blankets as he yawns, and shifts his body closer to Lucas. "Why are you whispering?"

Lucas presses a kiss against Mark's temple. "You were sleeping," he says and Mark wrinkles his nose, as if considering Lucas's answer. His frown deepens when he feels Lucas's chest shake with poorly suppressed laughter against him. Pouting, he reaches out to tug on Lucas's shirt and Lucas gives in easily, shucking off his work clothes in a heap on the floor and slipping under the covers next to Mark.

"Missed me?" Lucas asks, grinning. Mark rolls his eyes but Lucas catches the hint of a dimple forming before Mark purposefully turns away. "I missed you," Lucas says, lips brushing against the back of Mark's neck. Mark squirms, ticklish, and Lucas swings one leg over his body to reel him in again.

"Sap," Mark huffs.

"Did you eat yet?" Lucas asks him, sneaking his hand up Mark's shirt and sweeping across the soft, warm skin. Mark has stolen one of Lucas's old college t-shirts, but Lucas isn't complaining, especially when he wears it with an equally soft pair of cotton shorts. "I have _ramyeon_. And that instant _jjajangmyeon_ you like? And, uh, maybe more _ramyeon_."

Mark giggles, soft stuttering exhales that Lucas can feel from his fingertips down to his core. "It's fine, I ate on the flight," Mark says, breaking off into another yawn. "Honestly? I'm more tired than anything else."

Lucas begins removing his hand from beneath Mark's clothes, but Mark grabs at Lucas's hand, pressing it flat against his stomach.

"Don't stop," he says, lifting his head and Lucas can't resist kissing his open mouth before pulling away, dragging the blankets along. Mark makes a small, dissatisfied noise at the sudden cold, but he settles back into the pillows when he sees Lucas digging between the mattress and the footboard.

"Got it!" Lucas announces, showing off the bottle of lube with a triumphant flourish. Mark pretends to kick at him, but Lucas catches his ankle and gently pins it down to the side. Yielding easily, Mark rolls onto his back, watching with hooded eyes as Lucas crawls back towards him.

He stops at the tent in Mark's shorts, putting the lube down on the side so he can use both hands to roll down the waistband. "Missed this, too," he says, taking hold of Mark's half-hard cock and kissing the tip.

"Dude," Mark laughs, even as he helps Lucas tug off his pants and kicks them to the side. "Not sexy!"

Lucas pushes Mark's thighs wider apart and slides down onto his front between them. "Honestly," he says, pitching his voice higher to imitate Mark. "I'm always sexy." He punctuates his words with wet kisses down the length of Mark's cock.

Mark turns his head to bury his face into a pillow. "Please," he says, muffled. "Stop talking." Lucas nuzzles into the crease where Mark's thigh meets his hips to hide his laughter and Mark throws the pillow down at him. It bounces lightly off Lucas's side and Lucas throws his head back to laugh out loud.

"So cold," he says and Mark narrows his eyes.

"Then warm me up," he says, pressing his feet flat on the bed to tilt his hips up. Lucas's grin sharpens, wolfish, and he tucks the pillow under Mark's back with one hand while stroking his cock with the other. A twist of his wrist on the upstroke is followed by his mouth, tongue swirling around the crown.

Mark moans softly, more breath than sound, and Lucas hooks his arms around the backs of Mark's thighs to pull Mark in closer, deeper down his throat. From the warm glow of the hallway light, Lucas can just make out the outline of Mark's heavy-lidded eyes and slack, parted lips. Mark usually starts out quiet during sex, until Lucas gets him too worked up to care about sensible things like neighbors and noise complaints — even that airy sigh is more of a concession than Lucas is able to draw out this early on. It spurs Lucas on and he hollows his cheeks, sealing his lips tight around Mark's cock.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lucas finds the bottle of lube again, working blindly to squeeze a generous amount on the fingers of his right hand. He traces his slick index finger from the soft skin behind Mark's balls to the tight furrowed opening below. Mark's reaction is electric — his hips jerk forward, instinctively, and Lucas relaxes his jaw to envelope as much of Mark as he can in warm, wet heat, using his free hand to circle the width of Mark's cock at the base and steady himself.

"Lu—Lucas, ah, _Xuxi_ ," Mark gasps, hands twisting into the bedsheets when Lucas's finger breaches him. Lucas bobs his head up and down, working his finger into Mark with single-minded determination. Mark is quiet again, eyes falling closed, and that's Lucas's cue to push in his second finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch Mark open. It's easy work with Mark this relaxed and wanting, but after two weeks apart Lucas wants to take his time.

"Doing alright, babe?" he asks, coming off of Mark's cock with a satisfying pop. Mark mumbles something unintelligible, but Lucas doesn't need words to interpret the meaning behind the insistent rolling of Mark's hips. He squirts more lube onto his fingers and pushes back into Mark's ass with a wet, squelching noise.

Red blooms across Mark's face and chest, a full-body flush of embarrassment and arousal. Lucas takes Mark's cock into his mouth again, until his nose brushes against the thatch of dark wiry hair between Mark's quivering thighs. Bobbing up and down on Mark's cock, he crooks his fingers deep inside Mark and is rewarded by another soft helpless moan when he brushes against Mark's prostate.

Lucas works over that tender bundle of nerves relentlessly, adding a third finger to fuck Mark in earnest. His own cock is achingly hard, curving into the mattress, and he ruts against the sheets in counterpoint to his fingers and his mouth. Mark is now barely fucking Lucas's mouth in stuttering, half-aborted movements and Lucas focuses on simply holding his jaw open for the weight of Mark's cock pressing along his tongue and hitting the back of his throat.

Mark sighs, a stuttering exhale that sends little shock waves through Lucas. He can't resist pressing his little finger against the rim of Mark's hole, bluntly probing. There's a long breathless moment before the tip finally presses in and then it's four fingers sliding into that tight, slippery space. Lucas only needs to pump his fingers once, twice, before Mark comes down Lucas's throat, caught between Lucas's hands and mouth. His chest heaves with shaky, hiccuping breaths. Lucas continues to gently suckle on the head of Mark's softening cock until Mark's breathing slows and evens out. The tension in Mark's thighs eases and Lucas releases Mark's cock, pulling out his fingers.

Mark already looks halfway lost to sleep, skin flushed and damp with sweat, undone in a way that he only lets Lucas know. Too close to the edge now, Lucas wraps his still slick hand around his cock and jerks himself gracelessly, biting off a groan when he comes into his palm.

Mark stirs at the sound, not quite waking, and Lucas hums soothingly in the back of his throat, wiping his hand off on Mark's abandoned shorts before tending to Mark and covering him with the rumpled duvet again. Lucas's body feels heavy, tired and drawn by some kind of magnetism to where Mark is sleeping on the bed, but he forces himself to get up and turn off the light in the hallway before collapsing back into bed, curled up around Mark.

 

 

Lucas wakes the next day to Mark moving around restlessly in bed. He doesn't think much of it, sleepily rolling forward to press again Mark's back and kiss his nape. Mark's hand reaches back, clumsily feeling for Lucas.

"Morning," Lucas says, voice scratchy, and Mark stills immediately. That catches Lucas's attention and he blinks away the sleep in his eyes. Mark jerks forward, sitting up, and Lucas stops short. "Mark?"

"Last night," Mark says, face reddening. "You didn't… you didn't finish."

Lucas pushes himself onto his elbows. "You fell asleep so I…" he trails off mid-explanation at the unreadable expression on Mark's face. "I took care of it?"

Mark's face turns even redder, if possible. "Right. Yeah."

"It's okay," Lucas says. Any other time, he would reach out to hold Mark's hand, maybe lace their fingers together to give Mark something solid to hold onto, but he holds back this time, uncertain. "Breakfast?" he asks, just to give himself something to do. Mark nods, looking relieved.

Things are closer to normal by the time they're done cooking, mood lightened by Lucas's cooking antics and gentle ribbing when Mark determinedly cracks two eggs into a frying pan under close supervision. They eat on the high stools at the end of the kitchen counter, too lazy to clear off the dining room which has been taken over by Lucas's work in Mark's absence. Mark pats his mouth neatly with a clean but slightly crinkled take-out napkin that has definitely seen better days.

"I'm going in to the office today," he says. Lucas can't stop the pout that spreads across his face. Mark shrugs apologetically. "I just have to drop something off," he says. "And I should probably check on my apartment, make sure Jeno hasn't burned the building down."

It's a weak joke, considering that although Mark is older than his neighbor (a cute grad student with owns three equally adorable cats and who always greets Lucas with a friendly smile clear of any suspicion), Mark is far more likely to accidentally set something on fire with his non-existent cooking skills. Lucas laughs anyway though, and Mark cracks a smile back, easing the final thread of tension pulled taut between them since they woke up.

"You could just move in here," Lucas suggests, light and teasing as he collects their plates and deposits them into the sink. "You already know how to get in."

The corner of Mark's mouth quirks up. "I'd never want to leave," he says, as if that's any disincentive. Lucas leans forward against the counter, but Mark shies away, just out of reach.

"Your bed is so comfortable," he says, eyes wide and innocent behind his glasses.

"Just my bed?" Lucas asks, waggling his eyebrows, and Mark hits his shoulder.

Whatever strange thing had come across them seems to pass without further incident. Mark is busy catching up with things at the office and with his latest project, the one that had taken away to Tokyo and then New York for two weeks. Lucas gets to see him sometimes at lunch and when he stops by Mark's office on late afternoons with cups of increasingly extravagant sweet coffee drinks. It's nothing out of the ordinary during the peaks of Mark's work (they manage to have a couple of quickies, once in the bathroom and once in Mark's office after-hours), but Lucas can't help but feel like he's missed something.

"It's been awhile," Lucas tells Ten a week later during a post-conference call coffee break, "since we were apart for so long. Maybe too long?"

Ten hums. He's preoccupied with whacking the break-room Keurig into submission, but Lucas trusts that he's paying attention, somewhere, in the back of his mind.

"The night he got back, he seemed — fine," Lucas says, thinking back to Mark's soft, pliant body, his sweet mouth. Ten snorts, as if he can see the direction Lucas's thoughts are taking, and Lucas clears his throat. "He hasn't said anything since that morning, but it was just weird, I guess."

Ten leans threateningly over the recalcitrant machine. "He's coming over tonight, you said?" he asks. Lucas nods in confirmation. Mark's project is finally coming to a close and it's the weekend, so they've decided to celebrate a little early. "That means things can't be that bad."

"Maybe," Lucas says with a shade of doubt. The coffee maker sputters to life and Ten lets out a triumphant cry before clapping him on the back.

"That's the spirit," Ten says. Lucas rubs at his shoulder, wincing, but Ten's focus has already shifted entirely onto his rapidly filling mug of coffee. Lucas shakes his head to clear his thoughts and makes his way back to his desk.

 

 

Lucas hears the front door unlock while he's fumbling with the steaming pot of freshly cooked pasta over the sink. "In the kitchen," he calls out, biting back a curse.

A few moments later, Mark plants his face into the back of Lucas's shoulder and Lucas laughs. "Hey, babe," he says.

"Sorry for being late," Mark mumbles.

"Did you come straight from work?" Lucas asks. Mark nods as best he can, still pressed against Lucas. Like a cat, Lucas thinks, but he's not sure Mark would welcome the comparison at the moment.

"I'm almost done," Lucas says, but Mark burrows deeper. Frowning, Lucas dries his hands on his apron and turns, catching Mark when he slumps into Lucas's chest. Lucas props up Mark's body and directs him toward the bedroom. "Go get changed and then we can eat," Lucas says before lightly kissing Mark's cheek and patting his back to send him on his way. Mark ambles off obediently and a smile tugs on the corner of Lucas's mouth. It's easier now, when Mark falls into one of these intense work spells, since Lucas has learned that Mark is more open to being pampered once it's over.

Lucas wants to be the harbor that Mark comes home to, has wanted it for more than awhile now. He's been in love with Mark since college, a steady burning flame that has only grown since Mark had looked at him, eyes shining with realization and the city lights, two years ago when Lucas had moved back to Seoul and Mark had insisted that they had to go up the newly built Lotte Tower together. Their first date after that had been at IKEA, picking out furniture for Lucas's new apartment. Lucas had worried it was too much and not enough all at once, until Mark had kissed him next to a half-built Billy bookcase, mouth tasting like instant noodles.

Lucas's culinary endeavors have improved somewhat since then, and he's gotten pretty good at making a mean spaghetti bolognese. He mixes the now drained noodles into the thick sauce and waits for Mark to reemerge. They eat at the dining table properly tonight, legs tangled up together.

"I'll do the dishes," Mark offers, after they've scraped their plates clean.

Lucas intercepts him in his path, looking up at him. "Leave it," he says. "I can do it tomorrow."

Mark pokes Lucas's cheek. "Don't leave things for tomorrow that you can do today," he chides. Lucas pouts and loosens his hold. He doesn't follow Mark into the kitchen but waits at the other side of the counter, resting his head in his hands. Mark ignores Lucas's blatant staring as he rolls up his sleeves and gets to work, neat and quick in this as he is with everything else.

Lulled by the domestic rhythm, Lucas is nearly half-asleep when he sees Mark hang up his apron and immediately sits up.

"You're like a dog," Mark says, voice tinged with amusement.

Lucas crosses his arms over his chest. "I was so bored," he says.

"Really?"

"Really."

Mark raises his eyebrow. "You didn't look very bored."

"You're right, I lied." Lucas grins. "I never get bored with you."

Mark makes a face. "That's so cheesy," he says. "You're so cheesy."

"You like my cheesy," Lucas says, pulling Mark onto his lap. Mark lets himself be reeled in, legs straddling Lucas's thighs.

"I don't know," Mark hums, teasing. "I might need convincing."

"Yeah?" Lucas says, running his hands up and down Mark's sides before surging up, gripping Mark's thighs to lift him into the air. Mark yelps in surprise and hits Lucas's back, giggling as Lucas carries him to the bedroom and lays him down carefully on the bed.

Eyes dark, Mark watches Lucas sit back to pull off his shirt. Lucas stays there for a moment, his chest moving in and out with his deep breaths, and Mark surges forward.

"I do, I love it," Mark says in between kisses scattered across Lucas's chest. Lucas swoops down to catch Mark's mouth with his own. Fingers digging into the meat of Lucas's upper arms, Mark chases Lucas's mouth each time Lucas so much as tries to rise for air, so Lucas slips his hand down Mark's shorts. It takes only a few quick, rough strokes for Mark to come with sharp intake of air.

"Let me," Mark mumbles when he catches his breath, the back of his hand trailing lazily down Lucas's abdomen. His knuckles brush over the front of Lucas's sweatpants, but there isn't nearly enough pressure to give Lucas any relief.

He grabs hold of Mark's hand and plants a soft kiss on the back of it, followed by two kisses on Mark's falling eyelids. "I've got it, darling," he murmurs. Mark's mouth moves, inaudibly, and Lucas ignores the throbbing ache between his own legs to smooth out the sleepy frown on Mark's face. Mark's grip on Lucas's hand goes slack, Lucas finally heads to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He wipes down Mark and then heads straight for the shower to finish himself off under the warm spray.

"Sorry," Mark says the next morning. He's sitting up against the headboard with his legs crossed, back straight like he has been waiting for Lucas to wake up. The scene feels familiar and Lucas scoots closer. "I was just really tired and… Sorry." Mark looks down at his hands in his lap.

"It's fine," Lucas reassures, leaning his head against Mark's thigh. Mark looks unconvinced, so Lucas waggles his eyebrows in the exaggerated way that usually makes Mark laugh. "We have all morning to make it up," he leers, but the corners of Mark's mouth remain downturned with unhappiness. "Hey, hey." Lucas pushes himself up off the mattress and takes Mark's face into his hands. "What's wrong?"

Mark looks away to the side, silent, and Lucas waits, stroking his thumb across Mark's cheek. "You can keep going," Mark finally says. "Next time, you can keep going."

Lucas's fingers still. He'd been expecting Mark to tell him to wake him up next time or something equally apologetic. While there's certainly a layer of guilt in Mark's voice, Lucas isn't sure that's all there is.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asks, carefully. "While you're…?" Mark goes through a full-body tremor at Lucas's tentative, half-formed question, eyes fluttering shut, and that seems like an answer in itself. Lucas wants to hear it from him directly though, to make sure that Mark is asking for what Lucas thinks he is. "Mark," Lucas says, and Mark nods.

"Yes," he answers, quiet. "Please."

"Okay," Lucas says.

Mark doesn't seem to hear him at first. "I know it's probably not as, as good for you," he babbles, "it's a little, a little weird—"

"It's different," Lucas admits. He'd never thought of it before, but. "I'd like to try, if you'd let me." His thumb sweeps across Mark's face again.

Mark's cheeks glow pink. "Tonight?" he asks.

Lucas nods, throat dry.

They spend the rest of the day inside Lucas's apartment having a lazy weekend. Mark sends a few work emails before lunch and then curls up on the couch with a new mystery thriller that Doyoung had recommended to him. Lucas putters about the house, tidying this and that, before he ends up napping with his head on Mark's lap as Mark runs his fingers absently through Lucas's hair. They order fried chicken with the little radish cubes that Lucas likes and watch the drama that Lucas has been vaguely following while they eat dinner. It's all their normal routine, but with a subtly charged undercurrent that Lucas can't shake off.

Getting ready for bed that night feels a bit like when they first started dating, nervous and unsure. Mark bumps into Lucas brushing his teeth twice while trying to grab his towel off the rack, apologizing. "Sorry! Sorry."

When they're finally done, Mark is lying stiffly on top of the bed, eyes shut tight. There's a deep wrinkle between his brows and Lucas slides a finger down Mark's nose to smooth it out. Mark flinches.

"Alright?" Lucas asks. Mark's chin jerks down, then up, and Lucas reaches out to touch his hand, easing Mark's tight grip on the sheets and slotting his fingers between Mark's. "Can I kiss you?" The question hangs in the air for a moment and then Lucas sighs. "Maybe we should just go to bed for tonight," he says, quiet.

Mark's eyes fly open. "What?" he says, so clearly awake that Lucas snorts, breaking any sort of mood.

"Why is this so hard," Mark groans when their giggles have died down, flopping face-first into a pillow. Lucas drapes himself comfortably over Mark's back and Mark raises his head to look at Lucas with one eye. "Don't laugh," he says. Lucas obediently presses his lips together, but the upturned corners of his mouth give him away. "Jerk," Mark huffs.

"Cute," Lucas says, kissing the corner of Mark's mouth.

"Jerk," Mark repeats, but he lifts his head further to grant Lucas more access.

Lucas nuzzles into the side of Mark's neck, nose brushing against the soft ends of Mark's hair. "Not me," he corrects. "You. You're cute."

Mark turns to his side, pulling away from Lucas. "Too much," he calls out, wrinkling his nose, and Lucas retaliates by kissing him again. The uncertainty and unease from earlier melts away as Mark presses closer.

"Tonight, can we," Lucas says. "Just like this?" Mark kisses him sweetly in reply and then they're back to sharing a familiar kind of heat.

 

 

"I did some research," Lucas announces a few days later over dinner. They're at Mark's apartment today, since Jeno decided to go down to his hometown for the weekend.

Mark blinks. "Research?"

Lucas nods. Mostly it had involved a panicked phone call to Ten and multiple promises of sworn secrecy before Ten had threatened to hang up in exasperation. "We need a sign."

"A sign?" Mark repeats again, bewildered.

"I think… I think it might be easier if you're already asleep. But if you have a sign then I'll also know when it's an okay time for me to do it? And when it's not, because some days you're going to actually want to sleep and I need to know." Lucas rushes through his explanation to drive off any lingering embarrassment. He's never thought of their sex life as, well, vanilla before (mostly, he'd just thought about how good it was, how good Mark felt, and how good he wanted Mark to feel), but talking to Ten had been… illuminating.

Mark licks his lips. "I didn't realize you'd want to do it so frequently."

"I always want you," Lucas says, voice rough with too much honesty. "Any way you want me." Mark flushes.

"I'll… I'll think about it," he says.

Lucas squeezes Mark's hand, reassuring. "We should probably talk about limits, too," he adds because, well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Mark's blush deepens but he nods.

They talk about it in a series of halting conversations over the next few weeks, in between their usual lunch dates and coffee breaks. Lucas had always known that Mark has liked the strength of Lucas's body, the solid physicality of Lucas's muscles, but it's different hearing it out loud.

"I like your body, too," he says. Mark shushes him, embarrassed, just in time as the door to Jeno's apartment opens next to them.

"Ah, hello!" Jeno bows his head at the two of them. Mark manages to mumble back a polite greeting. "You're back early today, hyung," he comments.

"Just making sure that our Mark gets a proper meal once in a while," Lucas says, showing off the bag of _dakgalbi_ ingredients that they picked up along the way, and Jeno smiles.

"It's nice that Mark-hyung has such a good friend like you looking after him," he says. He leaves with a little wave and a promise to get drinks some other time.

"Oh my god." Mark slumps against Lucas's shoulder. "From now on we only talk about _this_ ," he punches in his door code and tugs Lucas inside with a paranoid glance out the door, "at your place."

"Jeno can't hear us now." Lucas lets himself be manhandled inside.

"Still," Mark says, lower lip jutting out. "It's too dangerous outside."

Lucas thinks about pointing out that they are now firmly inside Mark's apartment. He pokes at the center of Mark's pout. "I thought you liked a little bit of danger," he says instead, tongue peeking out between his teeth.

"Not now," Mark squawks, scandalized at the implication. "It's dinnertime!"

Laughing, Lucas heads to the kitchen to start cooking and then it's back to their normal routine.

 

 

 **Me** _  
mtg running late_ 😔

💖 **Mark** 💖  
_It's okay! I'll wait for you at home. :)_

**Me** _  
on my way now!!!_

Lucas stares down at the last unread message on his phone, tapping his feet impatiently. The elevator finally stops with a ding and he runs to his apartment. It's been half an hour since Lucas sent his last message from his car, but there hasn't been any sign that Mark's read it. When he finds Mark in the bedroom, Lucas stops short.

Mark is curled up on his side, loosely hugging one of Lucas's pillows in his arm. There's a book open on the bedside table, an old dog-eared poem anthology that even Lucas has become familiar with as it's followed Mark from his _hasukjib_ during college to his current officetel, where it should be sitting on his desk on any normal day.

Lucas lets out a deep breath.

Mark is wearing another one of Lucas's sweaters, the oversized hem riding up his legs as he shifts in his sleep. Lucas slides his hand up Mark's thigh and sneaks his fingers past the edge of fabric and over the subtle curve of Mark's ass. There's a tell-tale wetness along the rim of Mark's hole and Lucas dips the tip of his thumb in. Mark's brow furrows at the intrusion but he doesn't wake and Lucas gently presses further. Mark is slick inside, still tight but more pliant than usual. Lucas thinks about Mark prepping himself, alone, mouth set with determination, and he feels a rush of fondness and arousal.

Patting Mark's thigh, Lucas quickly strips off his clothes and settles back near the foot of the bed, lying on his front. With Mark's knees already partly drawn up, it's easy for Lucas to prop up the leg on top and duck down to nip at the soft, secret spots on the inside of Mark's thighs were he knows Mark likes to see the marks. He makes his way up, gentling each light scrape of his teeth with a soft kiss, until he's reached Mark's ass when he readjusts his grip on Mark's body, spreading Mark's cheeks. Mark makes a soft noise in his sleep and Lucas pauses for a moment, looking up the long line of Mark's spine. When it's clear that Mark is still asleep, he finally presses a open-mouthed messy kiss against Mark's hole, flattening his tongue to lave across it.

Lucas alternates between slow circles around the rim and kittenish licks in the center, pressing the tip of his tongue into the opening of Mark's promising heat. By the time Lucas's jaw has begun to ache, Mark is wet with spit, and Lucas sits up, coating his fingers liberally with lube. He starts with one and then gradually works his way up, spreading Mark open and watching Mark's face carefully for any sign of discomfort. When Mark begins to feel loose and easy around three fingers, Lucas slots himself behind Mark's body and guides the head of his cock inside.

He rolls his hips slowly, not really thrusting, and reaches around to where Mark's cock is half stiff. Keeping his touch on Mark's cock light and teasing, Lucas fucks into Mark at a leisurely pace, slowly driving deeper and deeper until he's almost buried to the hilt. Then, he gives one final push. Lucas doesn't mean to do it with so much force, but Mark's eyes flutter open and he tightens around Lucas's cock.

"Lucas?" Mark's voice is still muddled with sleep and Lucas lets go of Mark's cock to touch his hip reassuringly.

"Hey, babe," Lucas says. Mark twists his neck to look back at Lucas, inhaling sharply through his nose when Lucas's cock shifts inside.

"Oh, shit," he whispers. " _Shit_."

Lucas rocks his body forward experimentally, grinning when Mark moans. "Want me to keep going?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes, please."

Hooking his arm under Mark's leg, Lucas begins fucking Mark with long, deep strokes, nearly pulling out before his hips snap back into place to reach as far in as he can. On one particularly rough stroke, his cock does slip out, tugging on the rim of Mark's ass before sliding out.

"C'mon," Mark moans, reaching behind him to cling onto Lucas. Lucas obliges by pulling out from behind Mark and moving over him to sit between his splayed legs. Knees falling open, Mark reaches out to Lucas and Lucas buries himself again in Mark's warm welcoming heat, bracing himself on his elbows for leverage. Mark wraps his arms and legs around Lucas, hugging Lucas closer for a kiss as Lucas thrusts into him.

"You feel so good," Lucas pants. Mark's hand begins to wander down, across Lucas's shoulders, squeezing Lucas's biceps before sliding across his collarbones, his chest, brushing over Lucas's nipples. It's too much and Lucas grabs onto one of Mark's wrists. He brings their hands down between their bodies so they can both take hold of Mark's cock.

Looking down at Mark's face flushed with pleasure, Lucas feels the familiar tightening low in his belly. He buries his face into the crook of Mark's neck and comes inside Mark with a deep groan, his heart thundering in his ears. It doesn't take long for Mark to follow, spilling over their intertwined hands. Lucas collapses onto the bed then, rolling to the side so that he lands without crushing Mark. They lie there, breathing heavily for a few moments, until Mark turns toward Lucas and nudges his side.

"Lucas." Mark pokes at him again and Lucas grumbles incoherently before allowing Mark to push him up and into the bathroom.

"You're so energetic," he comments, leaning against the wall of the shower.

"I took a nap," Mark answers absently. Lucas hums and waits for Mark to remember just how that nap ended. He isn't disappointed by the blush that spreads across Mark's ears. Mark throws the loofah at his chest.

"Perv," Mark says, and then, "don't watch me!"

When they've finished cleaning up, Lucas strips the top sheet off the bed and goes to chuck it into his laundry hamper. Mark has already taken up residence on the center of the bed, rolled up in a blanket, when Lucas returns so Lucas lies down at the edge. Huffing, Mark scoots across the bed until he's burrowed into Lucas's side and Lucas brings his arm around Mark to tuck him in closer. He thinks Mark has fallen asleep and has already begun dozing off himself when Mark suddenly speaks, breaking the silence.

"This is my favorite place in the world," Mark says. "Your bed."

"It's yours, too," Lucas offers, eyes still closed. "You take up more than half of it when you roll around in your sleep."

Mark laughs, hitting Lucas's stomach lightly in revenge and Lucas pretends to wince in pain.

"Were you serious?" Mark asks when their laughter has died down. He's propped his chin up onto Lucas's chest.

"Hm?" Lucas cracks one eye open to look down at Mark.

Mark's eyes are so bright in the dark. "About me moving in."

Lucas opens both eyes now. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Yes." Mark meets his gaze steadily.

Lucas's face breaks out into a beaming smile and he flips them over on the bed to kiss Mark. Mark yelps and then starts giggling again. "I can't, I can't go again," he warns.

"That's okay," Lucas answers, cheeky. "There's always tomorrow morning."

Mark rolls his eyes, but he kisses Lucas back and doesn't disagree. "The book's still on the table," is all he says before he pushes out from under Lucas and turns his back toward him.

Lucas tucks himself around Mark. "Good night," he whispers into Mark's ear. Mark's eyes remain resolutely closed, but the corner of his mouth curves up and Lucas kisses it before he falls back onto his pillow and lets himself be carried off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> none of this would be possible without ao3 user markgeolli, thank you, and i hope you enjoy this humble meal.
> 
> apologies to both nct night night's and to gus kahn, who inspired the title.


End file.
